


Slumber

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless nights just go with the territory.</p><p>More Dad!Cullen drabble nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

Sleep is precious now that they have Roisin. He’ll finally be on the verge of drifting off when a tell tale whimper alerts him to the oncoming wail of their daughter. He and Teth just look at each other before getting up and getting her.

It’s an adjustment.

The worst is when she comes down with a fever a few days after she’s born and they are unable to calm her. Tethiel is in tears as she cradles Roisin, running on almost no sleep and still recovering from her delivery.

“Cullen, I don’t know what to do,” she pleads and he takes their daughter from her, leaning down to kiss the top of his wife’s head reassuringly.

Cullen cradles her against his shoulder, whispering to her soothingly–though it does little to quell the crying. Eventually she tires out, still whimpering softly as she closes her eyes. When she does they breathe a collective sigh of relief because they’ve survived. Together they can do this.

Neither of them sleeps that night, instead standing watch over the small infant as she sleeps. The sun is beginning to show it’s face by the time they stumble towards their bed, utterly exhausted.


End file.
